EL OLVIDO DE SERENA
by Serichigo
Summary: Darien se encuentra un poco triste porque su novia olvido su cumpleaños... ¿Qué hará Serena para compensar su olvido?


**Este One Shot es dedicado a mi querido Mamo-chan en su cumpleaños…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es toda mía…**

**Espero la disfruten…**

Darien se encontraba recostado sobre su espalda en la cama, sus orbes azul profundo miraban al techo tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza, sentía la brisa nocturna que entraba por los ventanales de su habitación, los había dejado abiertos porque la noche era cálida, tenía puestos unos bóxer negros entallados y estaba cubierto solamente por una fina sabana negra de seda de la cintura hacia abajo, la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo dando la imagen de un perfecto dios griego; pero este dios griego se encontraba perturbado y pensativo.

**- No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado… aunque yo entiendo, hoy fue un día muy ocupado para todos, en especial para mi princesa… tenía mucho en que pensar… toda la semana estudiando y haciendo pruebas para ingresar a la Universidad y hoy tenía que presentar la última… -** Intentaba justificar cierto pelinegro a su novia **- … Y por supuesto, no bastando todo eso, mas encima se aparece un jodido Yuma para cerrar el día con broche de oro… Sí, mi pobre princesa no tenía oportunidad… además ¿Que esperaba?… con todo lo que Sere ha tenido en la cabeza últimamente y con lo despistada que es… Además, yo no le recordé nada, tal vez una que otra insinuación pero nada muy claro… - **Razonaba** – Entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionado y molesto? – **Se preguntó** – Tal vez porque todos se tomaron el tiempo para desearme un feliz cumpleaños… hasta Haruka me dio un apretón de manos… un tanto amenazante, pero al menos lo recordó… Serena ni siquiera pareció hacerlo–** Suspiró y se acomodó para intentar dormir.

Luego de un rato dando vueltas en la cama, volvió a tomar su posición de antes mirando ese interesante punto fijo en el techo** - ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? – **Se preguntaba **– Durmiendo plácidamente supongo… Claro, a ella nada la aqueja… Mientras descansa tranquilamente, yo no puedo dormir de solo pensar que tal vez no le importo lo suficiente como para recordar mi cumpleaños – **Se contestó **- No, no, no Darien… como puedes pensar eso, ella te ama tanto como tú a ella… Y que es un cumpleaños cuando todos los días te demuestra cuanto te ama –** se decía **– Es más; tú mismo olvidaste su cumpleaños una vez –** Se reprendió **– Aunque claro, básicamente no fue un olvido… estábamos empezando a salir y yo aún no sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños… ahora el 30 de junio es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, y como podría no serlo si es el día que nació lo que yo mas amo en el universo… -** Suspiró **– Debo comportarme como un adulto maduro y ver que un pequeño e insignificante olvido no significa nada … aunque cuando ella pensó que yo había olvidado su cumple, básicamente me mandó a freír churros, luego me perdonó, claro, tenía que hacerlo, se dio cuenta que yo era inocente… Y claro también está el hecho de que para reivindicarme le compre unas carísimas zapatillas de regalo, las que ella quería… Pero… pensándolo bien… esa no fue tan buena idea… al final las estúpidas zapatillas estaban hechizadas por un Yuma y casi pierdo a mi princesa… -** Suspiro de nuevo un tanto frustrado **– Igual… seguro mañana se da cuenta de que se olvidó de mi cumpleaños y me compensa por eso** – Una risita torcida se dibujo en su rostro **– Síííííí… y yo voy a hacer que se tenga que esforzar mucho, va a tener que hacer muchos meritos mi cabeza de chorlito por olvidarse de mi cumple… -** Sus ojos brillaron y hasta se sonrojó un poco de pensar como tendría que compensarlo, en medio de sus reflexiones se fue quedando dormido.

Escuchó un ruido venir de sus ventanas abiertas se volteó en la cama aún adormecido, miró hacía ellas y notó una silueta que entraba a su habitación, se puso alerta, esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad del cuarto y se quedó quieto haciéndose el dormido, esperando, aún aletargado sintió como se hundía un lado de su cama, en ese momento reaccionó y tomó al extraño de los brazos lo haló con fuerza y logró dominarlo hasta dejarlo tendido en la cama y se acomodó sobre él manteniéndolo inmóvil, se sintió orgulloso había dominado al intruso, aunque siendo sincero, el sujeto no había opuesto mucha resistencia que digamos.

**- Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Chiva? –** Dijo una vocecita femenina bastante conocida, proveniente de la figura que se encontraba debajo de la masa de músculos que significaba Darien.

El pelinegro aflojó su agarre y se incorporó sin retirarse de su posición sobre la invasora, tanteando llego al interruptor que estaba en la pared detrás de su cama y encendió la luz, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, seguro aún estaba soñando, no podía creerlo **– Princesa ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Miró al reloj que daba las 2:08 a.m. **– ¿Y a esta hora? ¿Y vestida así?–** Preguntó algo sorprendido.

**- Bueno… -** Dijo la rubia apoyándose en sus codos para levantarse un poco **– Primero que nada, sabes que me fascina que estés sobre mí, pero para hablar la posición es un poco incomoda y la verdad estas pesadito –** Dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

**- ¿Ah?… oh sí… lo siento amor –** se levantó sentándose junto a ella, la rubia sonrió.

**- Yo… pues vine porque me sentí muy mal… cuando me di cuenta el día que era… ¡Dios! Desee devolver el tiempo pero no pude, y no creas que no lo intenté… hasta hablé con Setsuna… -** Agacho la mirada y jugó con sus dedos como niña chiquita disculpándose por haber hecho una travesura **- … Perdóname amor de verdad no quise olvidarlo… Soy una novia horrible… -**

**- Tranquila princesa –** tomo la barbilla de su novia levantándole el rostro para que lo viera **– Tu no serías una novia horrible ni aunque lo intentaras… a lo mucho y eres una novia cabeza de chorlito, despistada, que se olvida de las cosas – **

**- Je je… Muy simpático - **Serena lo empujó por el hombro

**- Es broma mi vida, tú sabes que eres mi adorada cabeza de chorlito –** y le regaló una tierna sonrisa **– Y no es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero no podías esperar hasta mañana para disculparte, o bueno hasta más tarde porque ya es mañana o más bien hoy…. O como sea, tú me entiendes –**

**- Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era un poquitín tarde, y ni mis papás ni Luna me iban a dejar salir de la casa a esas horas, así que tuve que esperar a que todos estuvieran bien dormidos para salirme a escondidas… No podía esperar… soy una tonta por olvidarlo –** hiso puchero.

**- Pues no creas que a mí me hace mucha gracia que salgas a estas horas… es peligroso –** La reprendió el muchacho **– Aunque así como andas dudo que algo te pudiera pasar ¿Por qué te transformaste? –**

**- Es que ya era tarde… y como Sailor Moon soy mucho más ágil y rápida, así que me decidí a salir transformada, fue por eso que pude entrar por el balcón, como Serena no lo habría conseguido –** Sonrió triunfante.

**- ¿Y entonces… solo viniste a disculparte? –** La miró con ojos oscurecidos y sonrisa torcida **– Porque de una vez te digo que vas a tener que hacer muchos meritos para que te perdone por olvidar mi cumpleaños –** la haló y la colocó a horcadas sobre su regazo.

Serena dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa y se sonrojo** – Pues… también vine a darte tu regalo –** contesto cuando recupero la compostura.

**- ¿Ah sí? A ver que me trajiste –** exigió el pelinegro besando el cuello de su novia **– ¡Dios! Hueles delicioso -** Exclamó

**- Yo pues… -** Serena se levantó haciendo que su novio gruñera en señal de protesta, tomó el broche y deshizo su transformación. A Darien se le cayó la mandíbula al piso, la imagen era simplemente perfecta, Serena traía su largo cabello suelto, le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, y traía puesto un conjunto de ropa interior negra de seda y encanje, con liguero y medias a juego, unos zapatos de tacón alto rojos de infarto y una batita de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, tomó un moñito rojo de los que se usan para decorar los regalos y se lo puso en el tirante izquierdo del bra, a la altura del busto, sonrió complacida al ver la expresión de lobo hambriento que tenía su novio **– Entonces ¿Te gusta tu regalo? –** le sonrió seductoramente.

**- Mmmmm, Aún no estoy seguro –** se levantó y serena puso cara de Wath? Se acercó a ella la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió **– Tal vez si lo desenvuelvo me guste todavía más –** Dijo de forma seductora, la rubia le devolvió una risita picara **– Pues es todo tuyo, has con él lo que quieras –**

Darien no pudo controlarse más y empezó a devorar sus labios de forma hambrienta, la levanto y la puso de pié junto a la cama, separo el beso y la volvió a observar completa **– Un día de estos me vas a matar Serena –** Gruñó, la rubia solo rió, el deslizó la batita por los hombros de la muchacha dejándola caer al piso, acarició su delicada piel besó y saboreo cuanto pudo, le quito el sostén con un certero movimiento que dejo a la rubia aturdida, la recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella **– Eres tan perfecta princesa –** expreso el muchacho antes de lanzarse sobre los pechos de la chica, los beso, lamió y acarició hasta que la rubia pidió clemencia, él la acariciaba y ella le regresaba el gesto, ambos estaban sumidos en un éxtasis absoluto, los gemidos de Serena le nublaban la razón, su cuerpo exigía cada vez más, de pronto y sin saber cómo, ella estaba sobre él, empezó a besarlo primero en los labios y poco a poco fue descendiendo con sus besos y caricias, dejando su húmeda huella en cada rincón del pelinegro que se dejaba hacer, cuando llegó a la cinturilla del bóxer suspiró, la excitación del muchacho era notoria, ella beso y mordisqueó el duro miembro de su novio a través de la prenda, lo estaba torturando, el pobre solo gemía… Serena por fin bajó el trozo de tela liberando a la bestia, Darien se quedó sin respiración al sentir las manos de su novia envolver su miembro y acariciarlo con avidez, luego sintió como era envuelto por la calidez de la boca de su torturadora, era simplemente exquisito, se sentía en las nubes. Cuando sintió que explotaba la tomó de los hombros y en un movimiento rápido la colocó bajo él.

**- Princesa… por favor… -** Dijo jadeante **– Si sigues así no voy a poder detenerme esta vez –** La miró a los ojos.

Ya muchas veces habían llegado lejos, se habían acariciado profundamente, se besaban, se tocaban, pero era la primera vez que llegaban a este punto, él no quería forzarla a nada, pero cada vez era más difícil controlarse, ya las duchas de agua fría y pensar en una muerte lenta y dolorosa en manos de Haruka no era suficiente para vencer la tentación. Cada vez era más difícil mantener la compostura, tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo, pero en este momento su fuerza de voluntad se había ido de vacaciones.

**- Yo no estoy pidiendo que te detengas –** Dijo la rubia tomando su rostro y acercándose a besarlo, él solo tragó grueso.

**- Dios Santo Serena –** suspiró **– ¿Sabes que Haruka me va a matar por esto? –**

**- Supongo que si se entera…-** rió la rubia

**- No… es más… Primero me castra y después me mata –** sonó preocupado

**- pues que te diré yo… -**

**- Y no solo eso tu papá me va a resucitar solo para volverme a matar –**

**- ¿Entonces quieres dejarlo hasta aquí? –** hiso puchero

**- No… la verdad de algo me tengo que morir algún día… y si me van a asesinar a la tierna edad de 22 años recién cumplidos vale la pena que sea por esto… al menos me muero feliz –** la besó.

Serena soltó una carcajada, no sabía si por lo que había dicho su príncipe o por la nervios que tenía… era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor y sentía que se moría del susto… la seductora danza empezó de nuevo, entre caricias y besos las prendas que quedaban desaparecieron, las risas y gemidos rompieron el silencio de la madrugada… **- ¿Estás lista princesa? –** se posicionó el pelinegro, jadeante y rogando que ella no cambiara de opinión **– Ssss…sí, solo sé gentil por favor-** dijo algo nerviosa la joven. Entro despacio intentando no lastimarla demasiado, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, no le dolía tanto pero él era algo grande. Cuando Darien llego a la barrera la besó de forma exigente ella se dejó llevar, el salió de ella y volvió a entrar de golpe, ella soltó un gemido de dolor que se ahogo en el beso que Darien le daba, él se quedó quieto para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su invasión **– ¿Estás bien? Lamento haberte lastimado, pero era inevitable… te juro que ya no te va a doler de nuevo –** La miró preocupado y besó en la frente **– Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo, el dolor ya va pasando –** cuando ella asintió empezaron las envestidas, primero lentas intensificando el ritmo de forma progresiva y acompasada hasta que se volvieron fuertes e intensas, los gemidos de ambos volvieron a llenar la habitación, cada vez mas fuertes hasta que un grito y un gruñido de placer anunciaron el fin de su acto de amor.

Darien cayó rendido y rodó halando a la muchacha para abrazarla y besarla con ternura** – Eso fue increíble… Gracias princesa por este obsequio –** La besó en la frente.

**- Felicidades mi príncipe –** Sonrió **– Te prometo no volver a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños –**

**- No te preocupes mi cabeza de chorlito… si esta va a ser mi compensación prefiero que lo sigas olvidando –** Ambos rieron, se abrazaron fuertemente y durmieron plácidamente en los brazos del otro.

Darien tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios… ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños y Serena el mejor regalo de todos.

**Ojala les haya gustado… espero sus comentarios… **

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mamo-chan!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**XoXo**

**Serichigo**


End file.
